1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for removing from the ground pins, or stakes, used to assemble and anchor forms for the casting of concrete structures such as sidewalks, curbs and foundations. Such stakes are driven into the ground by means of a hammer and must be extracted to later disassemble the forms. The extraction of such stakes is a difficult and time consuming job.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art stake devices having elements similar to the invention are typically shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,211,240; 4,261,424; 3,712,389. Such prior art devices are not completely suitable for stake extractors because they do not effectively arrange in combination and particular location all structural elements, so as to grip the stake effectively, and remove it with minimum effort.